


0-8-4 в музее

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После битвы за Нью-Йорк в музее появляются новые экспонаты, и Щ.И.Т. проводит расследование.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0-8-4 в музее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [0-8-4 at the Museum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330539) by [EHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Galsan.

К счастью, массовые разрушения обошли музей стороной. Большинство экспонатов даже расстроилось, что нападение на город произошло днём.  
— Это нечестно, — пожаловался Джедидайя. — Настоящее вторжение инопланетян, а мы мало того, что не поучаствовали — вообще ничего не видели.  
— Мне, кхм, кажется, Мстители отлично справились и без тебя, — ответил Ларри. — И что ты вообще знаешь о вторжениях инопланетян?  
— Я иногда смотрю Нетфликс! «Ковбои против пришельцев», дружище. Отличное кино!  
— Ну-ну.  
Акменра, услышав, что пришельцев возглавлял асгардец, лишь закатил глаза и пробормотал «Ну конечно», что, впрочем, ничего не объясняло — скорее, наоборот.

 

Несмотря на то, что музей не пострадал во время нападения, он вновь открыл двери для посетителей лишь неделю спустя, и оказалось, что... ну... посетителей не было.  
— Никому нет дела до истории после атаки пришельцев, — обижался профессор Макфи. Что было правдой и, по мнению Ларри, весьма логично. Насколько он видел, самой истории не очень-то было дело до себя после атаки пришельцев.  
Однако пару месяцев спустя Макфи нашёл решение.  
— Это ведь не... Это что, Читаури? — спросил Ларри, когда новый экспонат спустили с погрузочного помоста. Музей только что закрылся, но до захода солнца оставался ещё целый час.  
— Правительство пытается прибрать их все к своим рукам, но я смог отыскать целых три комплекта инопланетной брони. Это уж точно привлечёт людей, как думаете?  
— Гм, — действительно, это были три костюма Читаури, собранных так, что они могли стоять без своего владельца. Но, судя по рыцарским доспехам в музее, отсутствие носителя не делало броню менее опасной. — Вы могли бы и предупредить.  
Макфи посмотрел на Ларри как на чокнутого.  
— Мистер Дэйли, я не знаю причин, по которым вас нужно предупреждать о новых экспонатах. Их наличие никак не отразится на вашей работе.  
— Точно, я просто... — он запнулся. Объяснять что-то Макфи не было смысла. — Помочь их поставить? Уверен, вы не захотите торчать здесь до ночи.  
— Всё отлично, — ответил Макфи. — Нужно просто выкатить их... вот... сюда.  
— ...прямо ко входу?  
— Это большая новинка! Или что-то такое, — он явно ещё был в обиде на жителей города за утрату интереса к настоящей истории. — Они будут первым, что увидят посетители.  
— А это... оружие?  
— Не настоящее, увы, — ну, спасибо и на этом. — Военные их быстренько прикарманили. Пришлось соорудить макет, чтобы дополнить броню.  
Они наблюдали за тем, как последний костюм аккуратно спускают на пол и огораживают все три тонкой верёвкой.  
— Что ж, доброй ночи! — жизнерадостно попрощался Макфи, покидая музей вслед за рабочими.  
Дело дрянь.

 

Ларри проверил часы. Солнце почти село. Похоже, музей всё-таки получит своё собственное инопланетное вторжение. Может, всё обойдётся? Настоящие пришельцы не представляли угрозы после того, как захватили их лидера, не так ли? Может, без лидера...  
Нет. Он уже знал, что в магии скрижали не было логики. Не считая Рекси, животных и самого Акменра, она не возвращала к жизни настоящих мертвецов. Законы, по которым действовали Читаури при жизни, не повлияли бы на их ожившую броню, не больше, чем другие законы реальности. Будь у него хоть одна ночь, чтобы предупредить экспонаты... что ж. Слишком поздно. Солнце зашло.  
— Рекси, стоять! — крикнул он. Динозавр всегда просыпался первым. Не отводя глаз от Читаури, Ларри прошёл к Тедди Рузвельту.  
— Добрый вечер, Ларри.  
— Привет, Тедди. Нет времени говорить. Новые экспонаты.  
— Превосходно!  
— Нет! Не превосходно. Это пришельцы, — он показал на Читаури.  
— А, — ответил Тедди. — Понятно.  
— Слушай, можешь вместе с Рекси проследить за ними, пока я предупрежу остальных? — Тедди кивнул, и Ларри взбежал по лестнице.  
— Эй, Гигантор, куда спешишь?  
— У нас тут инопланетное вторжение, Джед!  
— Отлично! — обрадовался Джедидайя и повернулся сказать что-то Октавиусу, но Ларри его уже не слышал.  
Акменра, как он увидел, успел покинуть саркофаг. Ларри больше никогда не оставлял саркофаг запертым, и летом, когда между закрытием музея и рассветом проходило больше времени, он немного отодвигал тяжёлую крышку перед пробуждением Ака. Сегодня он не успел этого сделать (только запереть африканских млекопитающих), и Ак выглядел немного нервным. Он мог отодвинуть крышку и сам, но Ларри знал, что он не любил просыпаться в закрытом саркофаге.  
— Прости, — начал Ларри, — у нас тут непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
Акменра, заметно успокоившись, выслушал Ларри, и на его лице появилось неодобрительное выражение.  
— И ты уверен, что они враги? — спросил он. — В конце концов, меня ты тоже считал угрозой музею.  
Ларри вздрогнул. Но...  
— Они захватили половину города. Думаю... — его речь прервали треск, крики и звуки, подозрительно похожие на те, что издаёт инопланетное лазерное оружие. — ...можно с уверенностью сказать, что они враги, — закончил Ларри. Они помчались вниз, Ак при этом крикнул Атилле и его гуннам следовать за ними.  
Враждебно настроенных пришельцев в фойе не наблюдалось. Вместо этого они обнаружили кучу костей динозавра и несколько отверстий с обожжёнными краями с задней стороны стойки охраны.  
— О нет, Рекси...  
И где же... он не мог вот так погибнуть...  
— Тедди? Тедди, если вас разложили на атомы пришельцы, я...  
— Я в порядке, сынок, — Тедди выступил из-за колонны. — Боюсь, я мало что мог сделать.  
Ларри и Ак посмотрели на рассыпавшиеся кости Рекси.  
— О, с ним всё будет хорошо, — заверил их Тедди. — Рекси уже много раз рассыпался и собирался заново. А вот пришельцы...  
Ларри оглянулся вокруг.  
— Куда они делись? — если у них было настоящее, действующее оружие, музей стал бы беззащитен перед ними.  
Тедди указал на входную дверь.  
— Они ушли.  
Твою ж мать.

 

— Мы должны найти их.  
— Ларри, не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
Тедди был прав, но...  
— Оно сделано из дерева и картона, как оно вообще может стрелять?  
— Почему пластмассовые автомобили, которые ты приносишь миниатюрам, всегда взрываются, когда они их разбивают?  
— Ладно, ты прав, не стоит искать в этом смысл. Но всё равно, они где-то там снаружи с настоящим оружием! Мы должны что-то сделать. — Он повернулся к Акменра. — Шесть человек в плащах и лосинах разбили целую армию этих существ, думаю, гунны и солдаты Гражданской смогут управиться с тремя пустыми костюмами.  
Акменра покачал головой.  
— Возможно, но следовать за ними — большой риск. Судя по тому, что ты сказал, городу уже немало досталось, и мы не хотим добавить беспорядков. И мы точно не хотим привлекать внимание к музею.  
— Так что, просто будем ждать, когда они обратятся утром в пыль? — это была довольно заманчивая перспектива. — Нет. Они могут натворить немало дел до рассвета. Они могут убить кого-нибудь. Не говоря уже о том, что Макфи точно уволит меня, если не увидит утром свои новые приобретения.  
— Я могу использовать скрижаль и призвать их обратно на место, — предложил Акменра. — И тогда... тогда, вероятно, мы не сможем сдержать их, — он оглянулся на разбитый скелет тираннозавра. — Я отключу скрижаль. Все вновь погрузятся в сон. Ты сможешь включить её завтра ночью или... или когда разберёшься, что с ними делать.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Это самый безопасный выход, верно?  
— Верно, но... — возможно, для Ларри. Выключение магии скрижали поставит под угрозу существование Акменра и всех остальных экспонатов. Если никто не запустит её...  
— Значит, завтра, — сказал Ларри. — Я разберусь со всем этим.

* * *

— Читаури? То есть, настоящие Читаури, не просто какие-то артефакты?  
Агент Коулсон кивнул.  
— Согласно сообщениям.  
— Так, — известила их Скай, — я получаю доступ к записям камер поблизости... странно.  
— Что?  
Скай развернула изображение и отправила на большой экран.  
— У Читаури были роботизированные доспехи? Потому что... — на довольно размытом кадре были видны три фигуры, похожие на Читаури — но не сами Читаури, лишь их броня.  
— У Музея естественной истории появился новый экспонат, костюмы Читаури, — продолжила Скай. — Они должны были впервые показать их завтра. Все сообщения исходят из окрестностей музея.  
— Эту броню тщательно проверили перед тем, как отдать музею, — заявил Коулсон. — Мы точно не могли отдать им оружие. Но всё равно... это не может быть совпадением. Отправим завтра команду, чтобы всё выяснить.

 

Отправленная команда состояла из Скай, Фитца и Симмонс. Коулсон, Мэй и Уорд были готовы в случае необходимости оказать поддержку, но, поскольку в данный момент там не наблюдалось воинственных пришельцев, решено было, что данная миссия потребует больше «технической» поддержки, чем физической.  
— Как думаете, что тут происходит? — спросил Фитц. — Кто-то переделал броню?  
— В их транспорте были органические элементы, — возразила Симмонс. — Вероятно, в их броне они тоже имеются. Они вполне могут быть живыми.  
— Да, но как мы могли этого не заметить?  
В музее было полно посетителей, хотя рабочий день почти подошёл к концу. Новые экспонаты явно пользовались успехом.  
— Ладно, — сказала Скай. — Я могу взломать систему безопасности, а вы в это время проверите то, что вам нужно, в костюмах. — Она достала ноутбук и устроилась на скамейке.  
Несколько минут спустя Фитц и Симмонс вновь связались с ней.  
— Мы не нашли ничего аномального.  
— Действительно?  
— Ничего, — повторил Фитц. — Самая обычная броня Читаури.  
— Минутку, что это? — встряла Симмонс.  
— Это? Это, кхм... хм.  
— Что там у вас? — поинтересовалась Скай, прождав пару секунд.  
— Мы свяжемся с тобой позже, — сказал Фитц, и Скай вновь занялась ноутбуком. Взлом также не принёс желаемых результатов. Она подключилась к системе безопасности безо всяких проблем, это было смехотворно просто, но... ничего не нашла. Все видеозаписи ночной смены, вплоть до самого начала базы, были удалены. Или же их вообще никогда не существовало.

 

— Скай?  
— Угу?  
— Слева явно исходит некая аномальная энергия буквально из ниоткуда, — сообщила Симмонс.  
— Но не от брони, — добавил Фитц. — Источник где-то в музее.  
— Код 0-8-4?  
— Возможно. Мы попробуем засечь его местонахождение.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Скай. — Связано это с Читаури или нет, в этом музее явно происходит что-то странное. Думаю, нам нужно остаться здесь после закрытия и всё выяснить.  
— А получится? — засомневался Фитц. — Разве нас не выкинут отсюда?  
Скай закатила глаза, хотя Фитц и Симмонс и не могли этого увидеть.  
— В музее остаётся один-единственный охранник. Думаю, мы найдёт способ обойти его.

* * *

Прошло немало времени после закрытия, прежде чем им удалось отследить источник энергии. Сигнал был слабым, а музей — большим, и им пришлось потратить двадцать минут, скрываясь от охранника, но они наконец засекли его.  
— Он действительно исходит из египетского зала? — спросил Фитц. — Что, как в каком-то «Индиане Джонсе»?  
Симмонс не ответила. Она осматривала разнообразные экспонаты — драгоценности, фрагменты пергамента, оружие, и — в самом конце зала — настоящий саркофаг.  
— Глянь, у них есть настоящая мумия, — сказала она. — Не думала, что музеи по-прежнему выставляют их.  
— Он наверняка пустой, — ответил Фитц. — Вон, крышка даже не закреплена. — Он немного отодвинул крышку и затем, вскрикнув, уронил сканнер.  
Симмонс заглянула внутрь.  
— Не пустой.  
— Я просто не ожидал...  
— Что в древнем саркофаге может быть высушенный труп?  
— Я думал, они их заворачивали в бинты! — возразил Фитц. — И я не ожидал, что крышка так легко сдвинется, — он поднял сканнер и поднёс его к саркофагу. — Что ж, энергия исходит не отсюда.  
— Да, обошлось без проклятий фараонов.  
— Не знаю, как ты можешь смеяться над...  
— Это всего лишь труп, Фитц.  
— Может, уже закроем крышку?  
Потребовалось чуть больше усилий, чтобы вернуть крышку на место.  
— Что ж, хорошо, что нас никто не снимает.  
— Они просто не хранят плёнки, — уточнил Фитц. — Это не значит, что здесь нет камер. Скай, вероятно, прямо сейчас наблюдает за нами.  
В подтверждение его слов в коммуникаторах раздался голос Скай:  
— Ребята, чем вы занимаетесь? Мы должны найти 0-8-4.  
— Мы как раз его ищем, не волнуйся. Броня Читаури не двигалась?  
— Пока нет. Я остаюсь в слепой зоне, пока охранник занимается своими делами, но я вижу их на камере, и они просто... погодите-ка...  
— Они двигаются?  
— Нет, но охранник... Я свяжусь с вами позже.  
Фитц повернулся к Симмонс.  
— Не думаю, что это 0-8-4. Просто кто-то играет с экспонатами.  
— Тогда был бы прослеживаемый сигнал.  
— Ну, — Фитц указал на золотую скрижаль в стене, — это самый мощный источник энергии в помещении. Но он всё равно очень слаб, не думаю, что он может как-то взаимодействовать с бронёй Читаури.  
— Мы не знаем, на что способна инопланетная техника, — возразила Симмонс. Потянувшись, она вынула скрижаль из стены. Скрижаль была составлена из нескольких золотых фрагментов, и один из них был сдвинут со своего места. Симмонс слегка надавила на него.  
— Постой, — произнёс Фитц. — Уровень энергии только что возрос.

* * *

Ларри подождал, пока последний гость не покинет музей, затем принялся за дело. Вначале он запер африканских млекопитающих — ему совершенно не улыбалось забыть о них потом. Затем он вернулся к Читаури. Он собрал их оружие, которое, слава богу, в тот момент было сделано из дерева и картона, и запер в свой шкафчик. Вероятно, просто отнять оружие у пришельцев недостаточно, но надо же с чего-то начинать. А теперь — как бы обезопасить броню?  
— Не двигаться.  
— Лад... ненько, — молодая женщина и мужчина средних лет поджидали его у Читаури. И их пистолеты, в отличие от инопланетных, точно были настоящими.  
— Музей закрыт, ребята, — сказал он. Это были первые пришедшие ему на ум слова, и, вероятно, было очень глупо с его стороны говорить их. — И, знаете, угрожать мне оружием... ну, типа незаконно.  
— Я агент Фил Коулсон, — сказал мужчина. — Мы из Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Ох, слава богу, — ляпнул Ларри. Женщина с немного озадаченным видом опустила пистолет. — Вы пришли конфисковать эти штуки? Пожалуйста, скажите, что да.  
Теперь и мужчина опустил пистолет.  
— Вы... хотите, чтобы мы их забрали?  
Ларри кивнул.  
— Слушайте, вы мне не поверите, если я скажу, что они опасны, потому что это лишь пустая броня, но поверьте, они опасны. Так что, если бы вы их, например, официально конфисковали, это было бы здорово.  
— Нет, я верю вам, — сказал агент. — У нас есть сообщения и видеозапись пустых костюмов Читаури, дебоширивших прошлой ночью.  
Ларри вздохнул. Ну разумеется.  
— Что я хочу знать, так это причину. Что смогло оживить мёртвую, пустую броню?  
В этот момент до Ларри дошла вся опасность его положения. Щ.И.Т. мог забрать броню, но они также могли забрать скрижаль, запереть её на каком-нибудь складе в духе «Индианы Джонса», и его друзья никогда больше не оживут. Он не мог позволить этому случиться.  
— Я... не знаю?  
Мда, не очень-то убедительно это прозвучало.  
— Они ведь из космоса! Я всего лишь ночной охранник, я ничего не знаю о броне пришельцев из космоса и их инопланетном оружии.  
— Угу, — произнёс агент. В этом «угу» не слышалось особого доверия.  
— Вы заперли их оружие в своём шкафчике, — сказала женщина. — Вы хотели украсть его?  
— Что? Нет! Это даже не настоящее оружие! Я просто убрал их в безопасное место, чтобы никто не пострадал.  
— Вы убрали в безопасное место фальшивое оружие.  
— ...вот именно!  
Агент закатил глаза.  
— На кого вы работаете, мистер Дэйли?  
— Кхм, на Музей естественной истории.  
— На самом деле.  
— На самом деле! Я работаю здесь, и поэтому мне не нравится, когда инопланетная броня оживает и стреляет в моего динозавра, поэтому я забрал их оружие и очень хотел бы, чтобы вы забрали их самих.  
— Угу, — снова произнёс агент.  
— Вашего динозавра? — спросила женщина.  
— Музейного динозавра, — поправил себя Ларри. Поднял взгляд на Рекси.  
Рекси посмотрел на него в ответ.  
Ой.

* * *

— Что ты сделала?  
— Я... — Симмонс опустила глаза на скрижаль, которую по-прежнему держала в руках. — Думаю, я... включила её.  
— Эти показатели... Никогда ещё подобного не видел! — Симмонс осторожно отложила скрижаль. — Нет, она не причинит тебе вреда, просто... — Фитц запнулся, осматривая скрижаль и сверяясь со сканнером.  
— Привет?  
Фитц и Симмонс замерли, переглянулись. Этот сдавленный голос... исходил из саркофага.  
— Да ладно, быть того не может, — сказала Симмонс. Крышка начала отодвигаться, и они оба сделали шаг назад, но, когда крышка отъехала в сторону, из саркофага показался отнюдь не высушенный труп.  
— О, привет, — добродушно повторила мумия. — Вы не Ларри.  
— Гм, — ответила Симмонс.  
— Да, мы, э, мы из Щ.И.Т.а— сказал Фитц, словно это могло что-то значить для жителя Древнего Египта.  
По всей видимости, могло.  
— Отлично! — он выбрался из саркофага. — Вы позаботились о Читаури?  
— Гм, — вновь сказала Симмонс, её мозг осмысливал ситуацию. — Меня зовут Джемма Симмонс, это Фитц, а вы, должно быть... — она бросила взгляд на витрину, — Ак-меен-ра?  
— Акменра, — поправил он.  
— Акменра, — повторила она. — Восставать из мёртвых для вас в порядке вещей?  
Фараон рассеяно кивнул.  
— Ларри не рассказал вам?  
Фитц посмотрел на Симмонс.  
— Кто такой Ларри? — проборомотал он.  
— Тсс, — шикнула на него Симмонс. — Значит, вас возвращает к жизни скрижаль... — стала размышлять она вслух, — и всё остальное в музее тоже. — Она посмотрела на Акменра, и тот вновь кинул. — Это объясняет поведение брони.  
— Вы ведь разобрались с ними?  
— Э... Думаю, да? — Симмонс понятия не имела. Скай должна была позаботиться об этом, и, если бы ей потребовалась подмога, она бы позвонила Коулсону, и...  
Фараон, вздохнув, схватил пику с соседней витрины и выбежал из зала. Фитц и Симмонс смотрели ему вслед.  
— Мне это не снится?  
— Точно не снится. Как в Щ.И.Т. могут не знать, что в Музее естественной истории есть 0-8-4, который возвращает к жизни мертвецов?  
Симмонс пожала плечами.  
— Нам точно нужно изучить эту скрижаль. То есть, одни лишь восстановительные свойства...  
— Этот парень был мумией пять минут назад! Теперь он обычный, живой, здоровый...  
— ...привлекательный...  
— ...что?  
— Просто к слову.  
— Повторяю, он был мумией пять минут назад.  
— Потрясающе, не так ли? — она подобрала скрижаль и хотела было последовать за Акменра, но два гигантских каменных шакала преградили дорогу. — О, она и статуи оживляет!  
— Гмм, думаю, они считают, что ты хочешь украсть скрижаль.  
— Я не собираюсь красть её, я, — она посмотрела на шакалов, — положу её на место перед уходом.  
Шакалы пропустили их, и они направились к фойе.

* * *

— Ничего себе, — Ларри перевёл взгляд с казавшегося ранее не самым грозным противником агента на усыпавшие пол останки брони Читаури. — Быстро вы с ними разделались.  
— Ну, они были невооружены, — намекающе кивнул Коулсон.  
— Вы ведь не один из Мстителей?  
— Я — нет, — сказал он, но Ларри показалось, что он заметил тень улыбки.  
Рекси выжидающе смотрел на них, и Ларри подобрал один из фрагментов брони.  
— Сюда, мальчик, лови! — позвал он, бросив Рекси... ногу? руку? — через весь зал.  
— Нам придётся конфисковать это, — извиняющим тоном сообщил Коулсон.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Ларри. — Мне не хотелось бы иметь с ними дело каждую ночь.  
— Также нам придётся задать вам несколько вопросов.  
— Слушайте, всё оживает по ночам, но от этого никакой опасности. Никто никому не причиняет вреда. Мы просто тусуемся тут, и никто не покидает музей, и даже Тираннозавр Рекс ведёт себя как большой щенок.  
— ... почему? — спросила женщина.  
— Слушайте, вы не можете забрать её, это убьёт их, — выпалил Ларри на одном дыхании.  
Коулсон, по всей видимости, задумался над этим.  
— Это 0-8-4 Фитца и Симмонс, — сказала женщина, что бы это ни значило.  
— Ларри!  
— Ак! — он заметил, что фараон прихватил с собой оружие. — Мы в порядке, всё хорошо. Кто?.. — двое незнакомцев, вероятно, тоже агенты Щ.И.Т.а, следовали за ним. Это объясняло, почему скрижаль внезапно заработала. — Ак, это агенты Щ.И.Т.а, Коулсон и...  
— Скай, — представилась женщина.  
— Они собираются забрать броню Читаури.  
Ак оглянулся на двух агентов позади себя.  
— И её... они тоже хотят забрать?  
Коулсон вздохнул.  
— Устройство с такими возможностями... вы ведь понимаете, что мы обязаны изучить его. И охранять надлежащим образом.  
— Гхм. Агент.  
Коулсон повернулся к тому, кто заговорил с ним.  
— Мистер Президент?  
— Не знаю, какие порядки у вас в настоящее время, — сказал Тедди Рузвельт, — но в моё были похожие должности. Те, кто присматривал за необъяснимым. Собирал опасные артефакты в особом хранилище.  
— Вы собираетесь засунуть её на склад из «Индианы Джонса». Я так и знал, — заявил Ларри.  
Бывший президент продолжил, не обращая внимания на Ларри:  
— Вы хотите поместить скрижаль в такое хранилище?  
— Это засекреченная информация.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Рузвельт. — Агент Коулсон, мы знаем, что происходит, когда восковые статуи и чучела животных оживают по ночам. Я не знаю, какие вещи ваша организация держит в таких хранилищах и как магия скрижали отразится на них.  
— Это, — сказал агент Коулсон, — отличный довод. Спасибо, мистер Президент.  
Ларри с облегчением вздохнул.  
— Вы находите мистера Дэйли достаточно надёжным хранителем?  
— Я нахожу мистера Дэйли отличным хранителем, — ответил Рузвельт.  
— Вот и хорошо, — Коулсон протянул Ларри визитную карточку. — Если произойдёт что-то, с чем вы не сможете справиться — звоните. Да, и ещё, — вновь обратился он к Рузвельту. — Можно ваш автограф? Если вы не возражаете.

* * *

— Симмонс. Мы готовы выдвигаться.  
Коулсон всё ещё беседовал с охранником и бывшим президентом, и вместо того, чтобы просто слоняться рядом и ждать, когда они наговорятся, Симмонс попросила Акменра устроить ей экскурсию по музею.  
— Ещё минутку! — ответила она в коммуникатор. Повернулась к диораме, где крошечные войска крошечного римского императора показательно маршировали перед гостьей, и похлопала им.  
— Ой, да ладно, леди, не поощряйте его! — крикнул один из ковбоев с соседней диорамы.  
— Ак, — начала Симмонс, — могу ведь я называть тебя Ак? — юный фараон кивнул, и она продолжила: — Я заметила, твои друзья не сказали Коулсону, что скрижаль можно деактивировать.  
Акменра широко улыбнулся.  
— Вы тоже.  
Она ответила кивком.  
— Мне нужно уходить... и скрижаль останется здесь, с тобой... можно, я... то есть, ты не возражаешь, если я ещё раз наведаюсь в музей и возьму с собой кое-какое оборудование, чтобы изучить её?  
— Агент Джемма Симмонс, вы можете изучать скрижаль сколько вам угодно. Её действие всегда было для меня волшебством. Но если вы хотите найти более рациональное объяснение её работе, надеюсь, вы его отыщите.  
— Не знаю, когда мой график позволит мне прийти, мы люди занятые. Но если — когда — я вернусь, я обязательно зайду к вам ночью. 


End file.
